Arrangements of this kind are used, for example, in automotive electronics to connect a wiring harness directly to a control device of the vehicle. A requirement exists in this context for preassembled, tested units which generally also comprise an engine-end wiring harness.
German Patent No. DE 40 23 319 C1, for example, describes an electrical device, in particular a switching and control device for motor vehicles, in which the connection between the wiring harness and the electronic circuit of the control device is created by means of an edge connector that is mounted directly on the support plate. The edge connector is mounted outside a housing on the support plate.
A disadvantage of this type of mounting of the wiring harness is the complex installation of the edge connector on the support plate. Moreover, the plug-in connection itself proves to be subject to malfunction; for example, the contact pins can easily corrode or vibration of the entire arrangement can cause a break in contact.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve an arrangement for mounting a wiring harness on a support plate in such a way that it has high reliability while being simpler and thus more economical to manufacture.